The major aim of the project is the study of the structure and mechanism of action of metalloproteins, metalloenzymes in particular. Major objects of study are carbonic anhydrase, alkaline phosphatase, and the copper proteins, superoxide dismutase, laccase, tyrosinase, and Pseudomonas blue protein. Physicochemical methods applied to these systems include optical spectroscopy (absorption, circular dichroism, and magneto circular dichroism), electron spin resonance (of transition metals at active sites and spin-labeled substrates and inhibitors), as well as rapid flow and steady-state kinetic studies. An x-ray crystallographic study of alkaline phosphatase of E. coli is also being carried out.